


Haircut

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, I don't really know why I wrote this, I wrote this literally like an hour ago, Soft Bees, blake cuts her hair, i doubt i'll ever be able to write angst, no angst it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Blake cuts her hair with Gambol Shroud.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember why I wrote this but damn I am a slut for soft bees

Blake wanted to cut her hair.

A fresh start, a new beginning, a way to commence her new life without Adam.

She needed to cut her hair.

Blake couldn’t find a pair of scissors anywhere in the bathroom, and she didn’t recall seeing any in her room. She could ask Yang to find her a pair, the blond was just on the other side of the door. 

But then she saw Gambol Shroud.

Blake didn’t remember why she brought her broken weapon into the bathroom with her, but she was glad it was here now. 

A blade was a blade, and a blade could cut her hair. 

Blake grabbed a small towel from on top of the sink and wrapped it around the upper half of the severed blade, careful to make sure the sharp edge was covered before pulling it out of the sheath.

She didn’t really know how to go about cutting her hair. There was so much of it, and her makeshift pair of scissors was the broken piece of a weapon used to kill grimm. 

Blake gathered up as much of her hair as she could, holding it in her left hand, right gripping the towel-wrapped blade.

She pressed the sharp edge of the blade against her hair, took a deep breath, and made the cut.

\---------

It wasn’t the best cut, sloppy and uneven, but at least her hair was short.

Blake was glad she remembered to throw a towel over her shoulders beforehand, because there was hair everywhere.

Despite her attempts to keep it contained to just the sink, some of her hair ended up on the floor, but she couldn’t be bothered to clean it up right now.

Her hair was short, curled gently around her chin, ends brushing the back of her neck gently.

Blake smiled to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was messy, and she would definitely need to fix it later when she found a pair of scissors, but she liked it.

The faint sounds of a scroll being used brought Blake’s attention to the other room, where her partner and most cherished friend lay.

Hopefully, Yang would like it too. 

\---------

“Hey Yang?”

Yang looks up from her scroll and in the direction of the bathroom, expecting to see Blake in the doorway, only to find it empty. 

Blake had disappeared into the bathroom some fifteen minutes ago, and Yang hadn’t heard a single word from her partner since. 

“Yeah?” Yang calls back, turning her scroll off and setting it on her bedside table.

“Can you come here for a minute?” Blake’s voice is small, nervous, and Yang can feel her eyebrows crease in concern. 

She stands and makes her way over to the bathroom, slightly distressed at her partner’s tone of voice, not knowing what to expect when she reaches the doorway.

She finds Blake staring at herself in the mirror, towel around her shoulders, hands tightly gripping the edge of the sink, ears tilted back-

Her hair was short. 

Her once long midnight hair now rests slightly below her chin, sloppily cut and uneven. Yang can see loose strands of hair in the sink and on the floor. One of the broken pieces of Gambol Shroud is resting on the side of the sink, the sharp blade wrapped in a small towel, and no doubt the makeshift pair of scissors Blake used to cut her hair. 

“How does it look?” Blake asks quietly, meeting Yang’s eyes in the mirror. 

Yang takes a step into the bathroom, still processing the sight in front of her.

Blake turns the look at her, and Yang reaches out hesitantly, gently brushing a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear. 

Blake blushes, staring down at the floor. “I know it’s not the best cut, but I couldn’t find any scissors and I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Yang can’t stop the words from slipping out of her mouth, cheeks flushed red.  
Blake looks up, a small smile on her face. “Even with a butchered haircut?”

Yang laughs, smile wide. “Even with a butchered haircut.”

Blake turns to look at herself in the mirror again. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“It could use a little work, and an actual pair of scissors.”

Blake is quiet for a moment, studying her bob-cut carefully. 

“Could ... could you help me, you know, fix it?” Blake requests nervously, twirling a strand around lightly with her fingers. 

Yang couldn’t have brought herself to say no even if she wanted to.

\---------

It takes Yang ten minutes to find a pair of scissors.

She ends up finding a pair hidden in the bottom drawer of the desk in her room. 

Blake’s still staring at her reflection when she returns with scissors in hand, but her eyes catch Yang’s in the mirror, and there’s a smile on her face.

Blake’s hair wasn’t that hard to fix, and all Yang really had to do was make it a little less uneven. She’d been cutting Ruby’s hair for years, so fixing Blake’s messy bob wasn’t a problem at all.

Blake’s smiling widely when Yang steps back, brushing stray strands of hair off of Blake’s shoulders and onto the floor. 

Blake turns around and throws her arms over Yang’s shoulder, hugging her tightly. 

Yang returns the hug eagerly, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist. 

Blake pulls back slightly, eyes soft, and then she leans up and presses a kiss to Yang’s cheek, face flushed.

“Thank you.”

\---------

When they went to bed that night, Yang wouldn’t stop playing with Blake’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Blake laughed, feeling giddy at her partner’s unapologetic adoration of her new hair. “I know Yang, that’s the sixth time in the last fifteen minutes that you’ve told me.”

Yang smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, the other still gliding through Blake’s hair. 

Blake curled closer to her personal space heater, resting her head on Yang’s upper arm.

This was how they’d slept every night since arriving in Atlas, only two days ago, ever since what happened at the waterfall. It didn’t matter to them that they’d been given their own rooms, they’d needed to be by each other after that day, and they hadn’t slept in separate beds since that first night. 

Yang wrapped her prosthetic arm around Blake’s waist, flesh hand still buried gently in Blake’s hair.

“I really like your hair.” Yang whispered, pressing a kiss to Blake’s forehead.

Blake smiled, face pressed into the crook of Yang’s neck, freshly cut hair resting softly against her skin.

“I really like it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> soft bees own my life
> 
> Twitter : JacksonCalico.


End file.
